Going Hunting Levi x Sasha - One Shot
by xxIlsexChanxx
Summary: Sasha decides to go hunting one morning since she's so desperate for meat she feels like she has no other choice, even though she knows it's forbidden. But what happens when Levi comes along? Will he scold her or go along with her instead?.


Hey guys ^^  
Here I am with my first AOT fanfic ever!. I was scared to do so for a while but I'm happy that I finally went through with it in the end. I had such a fun time writing this! :D

I apologize if there is a bit of occ-ness. This is my first AOT fanfic so please forgive me *^*

Also, I am sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or wrong sentences. English is not my first language.

Also, I do NOT own Attack On Titan or any of its characters!

Now with all that being said let's begin with the story, shall we? :)

Rated: T for Teen

~o~o~o~o~

The sun was barely coming up when Sasha was already making her way over towards the stable where the horses were.

She knew that Levi and Mikasa would sometimes be up this early to train, but what were the chances of encountering them?. And even so, Mikasa wouldn't rat her out if she saw her, she knew that. So Levi was really the only treat.

The moment the brown haired girl reached the stable she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. She made it without anyone noticing.

With her bow on her back and her 3D maneuver gear secure, she was ready to go.  
She reached up, about to grab the horses reins to untie it, But froze instantly the moment she heard a well known commanding voice behind her. Breaking the silence of the early morning.

"Where the hell do you think you're going brat?".

She was frozen, not wanting to move. She was busted! oh god...She couldn't imagine what her punishment would be like.

Seeing that she didn't respond the first time he tried again, his annoyance getting worse.  
"Oi brat, are you deaf or something? I asked you a question".

Shasha swallowed, gathering all her courage and slowly turned around, facing Levi. She was sure she looked as if she were about to crap her pants. Levi sure was intimidating, even though he was shorter than her his death glare sure as hell made up for that.

"A-ah well...y-you see I..." She stuttered, trying her best to get the words out.

Levi's glare seemed to get worse, his impatience clearly showing. This caused Sasha to panic even more.  
She instantly dropped to her knees, bowing of front of him so he couldn't see the slight hint of tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. So scared she was.

"I am very sorry sir! But I was about to go hunting!. I really wanted some meat and I think that killing one deer shouldn't be too big of a problem. Especially when you consider all those rich people in wall Sina getting meat every day, while we soldiers have to do with cheap bread and water. It's not fair. That's what I was planning on doing sir. I am so sorry, I will accept my punishment".

Silence now fell over them again. Sasha swallowed, awaiting her punishment in fear.

"Oi will you stand up?". He said simply while he crossed his arms over his chest.

She sniffed back her tears, before wiping them off with her sleeve and getting back up. Once she faced him again she noticed his glare was gone, which was surprising. He didn't seem angry anymore.

She was about to open her mouth and ask why but Levi cut her off.  
"You are right. Those filthy pigs are calmly sitting on their asses every day, eating what they want when they want. And then have the audacity to make up this rule...tch...filthy bastards...".

He then proceeded to make his way over towards his horse, untying it's reins and getting on it.  
He then turned to face her, frowning some. "What are you standing there for? Get on your horse brat. We are going hunting".

Sasha was shocked, he was actually going with her?!. But as soon as it came the shock was over and was replaced by a smile. "Y-yes sir".  
And with that, she untied the reins of her own horse and got on. Following her captain towards the direction of a forest.

~o~o~o~o~

~o~o~o~o~

The forest was silent. The only sounds where their breathing and the clicking of the horse's hooves.

Sasha honestly didn't like the silence it was unnerving to her, she at least hoped that they would talk somewhat but Levi hadn't said anything the whole way, so she decided to keep quiet too.

She would occasionally glance at him from the corner of her eye, trying to see if he spotted anything. Hoping he wouldn't notice but Levi being Levi did of course notice this.

He spoke calmly while looking ahead of him. His eyes peeled for his first prey.  
"This is no time to be staring brat. Keep your eyes on the road. If I notice anything I will warn you. I trust you will do the same".

She snapped her head back instantly, cheeks slightly flushed. She was caught once again, gosh that was embarrassing.

She thought that she wouldn't be able to focus anymore, that was until she heard faint movements in the distance. She let her horse stop instantly, keeping her ears peeled to confirm what she had heard earlier. Thankfully Levi did the same, stopping his horse soon after her, following her lead.

Then a few seconds later she heard it again. There was no mistake it was a deer. She quietly got off her horse and made her way into the nearby bushes, following the sound. Levi did the same, closely following right behind her.

Once she was sure it was nearby she looked up, peeking her head out from behind the bushes, and low and behold a few feet away from them stood a deer. Peacefully drinking water from a small pond.

Levi knelt down beside her, glancing at the deer and then back at her. Sasha slowly grabbed her bow from her back and pulled out an arrow from the quiver. This should be an easy shot, so why were her hands trembling so much?.

She frowned. She was a born hunter for crying out loud! She used to do this all the time with her father, so why she so afraid now?

She shook her head, trying to get all her nervous thoughts out. **'No I can do this. I won't** **miss, I can't. Especially not while the captain is watching right beside me. He knows where I'm from. He knows that I can do this. And I need to prove it that I can do this!'**.

With that in mind, Sasha was determined to get it right. She lifted the bow a bit higher, aiming it at the deer. Then she pulled it back so the end of the arrow was right beside her ear.  
 **'Okay Sasha here we go, it's** **been a while since you've** **done this but I know you can do it. Show captain Levi** **what you can do!'**.

And not soon after she let go of the arrow, shooting it straight at the dear, or at least it seemed straight to her because she missed. This startled the deer and it ran away.

Sasha stared at the empty spot where the deer was standing before in disbelief. Her hands were still trembling. "I...missed..." She said softly, her eyes as rounds as plates and her pupils dark. "How...How is this possible...".

She was such in a lost state that she only woke up when she felt something warm touch her cheek. She blinked a couple times, her vision clearing. And she was met with the face of captain Levi. She thought that she heard him sigh of relief.

"There you are. I was worried that I had to slap you for a moment there. Come on there is no time to waste brat, we have a deer to catch". And with that being said he stood back up and quickly helped her back up before he began running into the direction the deer went.

She shook her head, slapping herself slightly on the cheeks to make sure she wasn't distracted. **'Come Sasha this isn't** **like you!, you can do This!'** She thought before she began to run after Levi, bow still in hand.

Once she finally caught up with captain Levi she saw him hiding behind a tree, a good distance away from the deer who was now peacefully eating some grass.

Sasha carefully approached the captain as quietly as she could, making sure to avoid stepping on twigs. Once she caught up to him he quietly turned to face her. His face as emotionless as usual.  
"Alright, brat here is your second chance. Take it. I know you are better than this".

She gave him a slight nod before turning a bit so that she had a good vision of the deer. She pulled another arrow from the quiver and put it against her bow, pulling it back and aiming it at the deer. She took another deep breath to try and stop her hands from trembling, but it didn't work.

Levi was watching her closely the whole time, noticing her still trembling hands. He sighed, looks like he needed to help her after all.

She was frowning deeply, focusing on the deer. She figured that if she concentrated enough her hands would stop trembling.

Then suddenly she felt two warm hands on each one of her own, and a warm breath against the side of her neck. She glanced at the opposite side of her from the corner of her eye and low and behold the captain was standing there, his eyes focused on the deer.

She instantly looked back at the deer, her cheeks becoming a lovely shade of red. He was so close to her! She could practically feel his whole body against hers, the only thing separating them was her bow.

She could feel her face getting hotter by the second, this was getting distracting. Until she heard the captain his voice, softly breaking the silence.

"Calm down, take a deep breath. Focus all your attention on that deer nothing else matters".

She swallowed, wanting to follow his advice but that was easier said than done. Then something hit her, why isn't the captain shooting? He has way better abilities than her so there is no way that he wouldn't miss-

Then suddenly as if he was reading her mind he spoke softly. "I have never handled a bow before, so if someone is shooting then it's you. I know you won't miss again".

He then slowly helped her lift her arms up more, helping with her posture. Then once he felt that her hands stopped trembling he let go of her and stepped back.  
"Now shoot brat".

She almost let out a whimper when she felt him let go, his warm touch leaving her. She would be lying if she said That she didn't miss it. And it was then that she noticed that she stopped trembling. Since when did that happen?.

She was about to question herself again when she heard the captain's voice as clear as day "now shoot brat".

She frowned determined to hit that deer this time and so she did. She took a deep breath before letting out a determined cry. "FOR MEAT!". And right after she let go of the arrow, shooting it at the deer.

The deer shot up, about to run away because of her loud battle cry but it didn't have much time to react as the arrow had already reached its neck, piercing right through it. And as soon as it was hit the deer fell down. Bits of blood falling onto the dirt below it.

"Alright, I did it!" Sasha cheered in happiness before she ran towards the deer, Levi following a few steps behind her.

Once she reached the deer she pulled the blood-soaked arrow out of it, expecting it to see if it was still useable but it was not. She let out a huff before tossing it away and getting back up. Putting her bow back on her back. Then she turned around to face the captain and bowed.  
"Thank you for your assistance sir! I really appreciate it".

"Don't mention it. Now we have to focus on taking this deer with us back to headquarters".  
He said before frowning some. Thinking about what to do now.

This deer was pretty big so it couldn't be bound to one of their horses. Nor could one of them carry it with their 3D maneuver gear. But maybe if they could bind it on both of their horses and let them walk close to each other it could work. Sure they would be slow but it's a way that could transport the deer safely. Titans would be a higher treat but it was still pretty early, so the chances of encountering one where pretty low anyway at this time.

Sasha stood back up and gave him a questioning look. "Now that we have the deer...how are going to transport it back to headquarters?".

He turned to face her, his expression still the same as usual. "I have an idea but it will only work if we have some rope with us. I hope that you brought some because if not then I am afraid that we can't transport this deer".

She nodded. "Yes sir, right here" she whistled for their horses to come and they did. Then she searched through her horse's saddlebag until she found the rope. She pulled it out and handed it to the captain. "Here you go, sir".

He nodded and took the rope from her, tossing it over his shoulder. "Alright help me lift up the deer".

~o~o~o~o~

~o~o~o~o~

The way back was slow, but thankfully they managed to reach the outside of the forest without encountering any titans. But even so, the sun was getting brighter and brighter. She was sure that if they didn't reach HQ in time every scout would see them arriving, which would raise a lot of questions that they both weren't prepared to deal with. Especially Levi.

"Captain, do you think that we will make it in time?" She asked, her face showing signs of worry. He simply nodded, showing no signs of concern. "We will. The sun still hasn't fully risen yet, so we still have time until then".

She nodded in understanding. "Alright, let's just hope for the-".  
Although she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as she was interrupted by a loud stomping in the distance. She froze instantly. Oh crap, a titan!.

Levi frowned, clearly getting annoyed. "Tch...filthy creatures..." He muttered quietly under his breath, but it was loud enough for Sasha to hear.

They only got a few meters further when they saw the titan coming at them. It's ugly childlike face and it's creepy feminine like walk didn't help the situation. Great, it was an abnormal.

Sasha swallowed. Getting afraid for her life. She then turned to face the captain who was glaring at the nearing titan.

"Sasha," he said, trying to get her attention, all the while keeping his eyes on the titan.  
"Y-yes?" She asked, trying her best not sound scared.

"Whatever happens, just keep moving forward, I'll catch up with you once I am finished with this trash".  
She nodded, understanding the order. "Yes, sir. I will".

"Good," he said simply.

Then once titan was close enough for his 3D maneuver gear to lock on he did. Since they where in a pretty open part now he didn't have much of a choice.

He shot his anchor at the titan's leg and boosted himself off the horse. He quickly flew towards his target and cut off its leg, which caused the Titan to scream. Soon followed where it's arms and then it's nape, killing it.

Once Levi looked up to see where Sasha was he spotted her in the distance still safe, but more titans where closing in on her. "Shit" Levi cursed under his breath before quickly making his way towards her, hoping he would reach her in time. But his path would soon be blocked by more nearing titans.

"Dammit!" He cursed as he shot his anchor right above the nape of a 7 meter class and killed swiftly. **'If this keeps up I might not make it!-'** was the last thought that went through his head before another titan headed towards him.

~o~o~o~o~

~o~o~o~o~

She was in panic and constant fear as more and more titans where closing in on her. She had no choice but to abandon the horses and the deer if they kept coming. Dammit, where was captain Levi at when you needed him?

She wanted to keep riding but knew that she had no choice when a 3 meter class jumped at her, trying to grab her. But it nearly missed her as she hooked her anchor right under its nape and jumped off the horse, swinging behind it and quickly slicing its nape. Killing it.  
 **'Alright, that's** **one down, 7 to go. I can do this as long as I watch their movements** **carefully'**. She thought before she went in for another 3 meter class, killing it.

She couldn't help but smile slightly. She killed 2 in a row! She was on a roll!. Then her confidence got even higher as she took down a 7 meter class. Sure it took a bit of work and her first blades broke because of it but she was happy.

She then stopped on top of a small tree to switch blades. **'Alright, now it's** **time to take down that 11 meter class-** ' but her thoughts were interrupted and she froze as the face of the 11 meter class was only inches away from her, observing her.

She felt wetness hit her cheeks, she had begun crying, she wasn't even aware of it at first. So afraid she must have been.

"Is...is this how I am going to die?...that's...that's not fair...I didn't even get a chance to taste that deer meat...".  
Then her sobs only got worse as she felt the titan grab her, it's strong grip felt like it was going to crush her. "S-stop...it hurts!..." She cried out, banging her hands on the titan's fist, struggling to break free.

"I-I refuse to die like this you hear me!... Let go!" She cried as the titan lifted her up in front of its mouth, ready to drop her in. She then closed her eyes as it let her go. She was ready to fall into its mouth, getting ready for the impact, but it never came. She instead heard a loud scream and a familiar strong grip around her waist.

She opened her eyes and was met with the familiar face of captain Levi. "C..captain?.." She spoke softly, still in shock from the near-death experience. He cut her of "It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I am just glad I made it, I would never forgive myself if I didn't. Enough people have died already".

Once they landed safely on the ground he looked around for any more titans but it seemed that he had already killed them all thankfully. Now knowing that he knelt down in front of her and examined her. "Are you hurt anywhere? Can you still walk?".

She nodded, wiping away her tears soon after. "Yes it hurts in some places but it doesn't feel like anything is broken".

He nodded before standing back up. "Good. Glad to hear it". He then called for their horses but only one came back without the deer. He sighed of relief. He was at least glad that they had a way out of there. And from seeing her reaction he felt like she felt the same.

She was already standing up and ready to get on the horse but he insisted on helping her up. Once she was safely sitting on the horse he climbed up on it as well, sitting behind her and grabbing a hold of the reins. This made Sasha blush again. The familiar feeling of his body against hers brought a certain comfort to her.

"Are you ready to head back?" He asked.

"Yes," she said simply while looking ahead, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Alright. Let's head back" and with that being said he shook the reins and urged the horse to run. Safely taking them back to HQ.

Once both soldiers got back nobody saw them thankfully and they swore to never speak about the events with anyone else. Only they were to know what happened.

Nevertheless, Sasha was a bit disappointed that she didn't get any meat. But the bond that she had built up with the captain was definitely worth it. And she could always find comfort in him from then on, even if it was just when they were alone.

The End.

~o~o~o~o~

Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this fanfic :) let me know what you think. I'd love to hear it.

This is Ilse-Cham singing out~

Bye bye~


End file.
